borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
T.K. Baha
TK Baha is a blind, one-legged widower living in a shack near the settlement of Fyrestone. He is a mission provider early in the story and is a friend of Scooter. Background TK is a loner, preferring to keep to himself, but he's friendly enough. He wears goggles to hide his blind eyes and doesn't get out much due to his missing leg. He lost both his original leg and the prosthetic leg given to him by Dr. Zed in subsequent fights with the large, vicious Skag called Scar. After Dr. Zed leaves Fyrestone, TK is left all by himself. Eventually bandits raid his house and kill him, hanging him by the fan in his shack. In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned add-on, TK makes a surprise reappearance. After having been killed in the Arid Badlands he is found to have joined the ranks of the undead and continues his new zombie existence in Hallow's End as Zombie TK Baha. Involvement TK offers several missions to a starting player. He offers a few main ones, as well as some side missions upon completing T.K. Has More Work. If his prosthetic leg is retrieved from Scar, TK will reward with a unique shotgun, T.K's Wave. Missions Main story missions: *Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food *Got Grenades? *Nine-Toes: Take Him Down *Nine-Toes: Time To Collect Side Missions: *T.K. Has More Work **T.K.'s Life And Limb **By The Seeds Of Your Pants Quotes * "You! One more step and it'll be your last! ... You should have seen the look on your face!" - intro cinematic * (Sniffs) "You're not a Skag, are ya? Good, I only shoot Skags... Well, mostly anyways. Heehee." * "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I get by just fine. Alright? I'm O.K." * "I uh, I hate to send you away, you're great company and all... but I, I gotta go take a dump. I gotta take a dump something awful! Something real awful! Oh.. never mind... it's gone now." * "Hey! Why don't you come over here and chat a while. Always nice for a fellow to have company out here!" * "Hmm... smells like off-worlder. How are you liking our planet anyways?" * "Thanks. There are just some things that are too difficult without the use of my eyes." * "Heh, you should have seen the look on your face!" * "I'll be seeing you. I'll see you all right? I'm gunna see you. See you later. I'll see you." * "Be seeing you! ...You don't get it do you?" * "Now don't let them son-of-a-biscuit-eating-Skags get to you." * "Hey, uh... If you ever need anything, anything at all, uh... Just let me know." * "You! One more step an' it'll be your last." * "Can't say how much having someone's help is... um... well... rather helpful." Trivia * TK makes jokes about his blindness such as "You should have seen the look on your face!" and his obsession with the phrase, "Be seeing you." *TK Baha (Ahab spelled backwards) may be a reference to Captain Ahab of the novel Moby-Dick which tells the story of the seaman's obsession with revenge on Moby-Dick. Scar replaces the whale as Baha's nemesis. *If a player takes the mission Is T.K. O.K.? from Scooter through multiplayer without having finished T.K.'s side missions in Skag Gully, they can check on TK's dead body inside his house while TK is still alive on his porch. * TK is left hanging in the "Hanged Man" position as found on tarot cards. * His wooden leg can be found in a burning barrel, behind the closed teller window, in the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. * Apparently, TK is getting accustomed to his new incarnation, since in Tartarus (Claptrap's New Robot Revolution) one can find posters advertising his "ghost-seeing trips" through Jakob's Cove. * After the completion of the mission Powering The Fast Travel Network (but before Is T.K. O.K.?), it's possible to fast travel back to Fyrestone, and head up to TK's house one last time before his death. Upon arrrival, his gratitude will be presented to the player character. See also * Zombie TK Baha Category:NPCs Category:Human